


Closer

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Spinning Jenny XXXtended chapters [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as Spinning Jenny Chapter 41 EXXXtended version </p><p>Otherwise known as The Glorious Awkward Of All First Times</p><p>Named after the Tegan & Sara song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you are under 16 and reading this, I would say shame on you but I too have been 14, on the internet, reading fanfictions I wasn’t meant to be. I can't say anything really.
> 
> Scenes of a sexual nature ahead.

Vastra sat down on the bed, gazing up at her. “I believe of the two of us, you are the more experienced. What now?”

“Wot? You’ve never…” Jenny was taken aback at that admission.

“Yes. But not…recently.” Vastra ducked her head.

“Well I guess bein’ in Victorian London.”

“I mean not even in the past. I experimented, in my youth, but it wasn’t exactly a priority. I did not wish to seed a gene chain and I had other things I wanted to be doing. It didn’t seem important.”

“Does it seem important now?”

Vastra looked at Jenny with a very pained expression and Jenny took pity and shut up. She sat down on her side of the bed and started undressing.

“Should I be assisting with that?” Vastra asked, watching Jenny kick her shoes across the floor and begin unbuttoning her dress. She had seen enough things between apes down alleyways to consider that Jenny was going about this in a peculiar way.

“If you want.” Jenny shrugged and walked round to stand in front of Vastra, who was now puzzled. _Perhaps her knowledge learned down alleys was incorrect._

It was simple, Jenny thought as Vastra undid the buttons. There wasn’t anything seductive about it. But it was still intimate. Her heart was thumping in her chest but she was still as Vastra slid her dress away and started unclipping her corset. The calmness was at odds with the fire that had been started inside her.

She raised her arms, as if Vastra were a maid undressing her, so the Silurian could pull her chemise over her head.

_Vastra tilted her head curiously. The tugging sensation was back again but there was also the contained excitement she felt when hunting. It confused her momentarily; she did not wish to hunt Jenny._

“Thought you’d seen it all before.” Jenny said, noticing Vastra’s intense study of her body as she reached up once more to let her hair down out of its bun.

_Vastra sat back down on the bed to stare up at her, trying to solve the dissonance in her mind. Desire. The realisation came as a word. Understandable then that she’d confused it with the hunt. But this was not about that kind of hunger._

“You jus’ gonna look then?” Jenny asked, once more jerking Vastra out of her rapt contemplation. The young woman was trying to resist the urge to cross her arms over her chest, wringing her hands. She would’ve been scared that her body was repulsing Vastra but something in the Silurian’s eyes told her otherwise.

Vastra looked at her with an amused expression at the lack of patience but still didn’t move and Jenny gave up and crawled onto the bed, curling up on her side.

“I am not sure what to do.” Vastra admitted. None of this was anything like what she’d read or seen apes do.

“Gimme a massage then. You know ‘ow ter do them.” Jenny shrugged, rolling onto her front.

Vastra awkwardly straddled her but Jenny was right; massages were something she could do.

“I didn’t realise they could be used as a sensual experience.” She commented, lightly kneading Jenny’s shoulders. The warmth of Jenny’s bare skin against her hands made her want to rest her head on Jenny’s back, to feel that warmth rubbed against her head crests.

“Really?” Jenny was surprised at that. Vastra’s massages were magical to her.

“It was never part of any experience I had, no.” Vastra leaned over to try her idea out and Jenny twitched.

“Yer beads.” She explained. The necklace had trailed against her back. Vastra removed them but it gave her another idea. She pressed her lips against Jenny’s neck and then kissed her way down Jenny’s spine, taking special care to kiss the scars from the belt, before resting her forehead in the small of Jenny’s back. It was warmer there and she made soft clicking sounds in pleasure as she gently nuzzled Jenny.

In mild irritation, Jenny dislodged her by rolling over onto her back. Vastra sat on her heels, annoyance at having to give up the warmth warring with curiosity at the vista before her.

“What is that?” she pressed a fingertip against Jenny’s navel.

“S’just the hole in yer stomach.” Jenny frowned. “You get it after you’ve bin born. I dunno. Do Silurians not have ‘em?” She shrugged and wriggled up to lean on her elbows, watching as Vastra’s finger traced the scar in Jenny’s side where the Tong gang member had cut her. Her breath hitched as Vastra kissed it, not because it was particularly sensual but because there was such care in the gesture.

But now Vastra was kissing downwards, her fingers hooking at the waistband of Jenny’s drawers.  Jenny pulled away, sitting up in a sudden flurry of panic.

The Silurian looked at her in surprise.

“I ain’t never…I mean previous…I never took it all off.”

“You apes and nudity.” Vastra rolled her eyes.

“Well I don’t notice you…” Jenny bit back her response, closing her eyes in regret at her reaction. She’d promised herself not to comment on that. “It don’t matter. I didn’t mean… I mean it. You don’t ‘ave to.” She tucked her knees against her chest, resting her forehead on them.

 _Vastra sat, at a loss as to what to do, feeling slightly guilty at her own comment, for being so dismissive when she herself was uncomfortable_.

“I’m sorry Jenny.” She knelt on her hands and knees, gently head-butting Jenny on the crown of her head.

Jenny looked up and saw the contrite expression on Vastra’s face. She sighed, suddenly fed up with being nervous and rocked forward onto her knees to kiss Vastra, trailing open kisses up her cheek before hesitantly kissing a side crest.

Vastra knocked Jenny backwards as she jerked in surprise. The young woman froze, sprawled on the bed, wondering if she’d alarmed Vastra but the Silurian merely stared at her in wonder, raising her fingers to the crest.

“Too much?” Jenny asked.

“Not enough.” Vastra murmured, swiftly leaning over to kiss her deeply. She followed Jenny’s example, kissing and licking down her neck. She liked the taste of Jenny.

“Not enough.” Jenny whispered, echoing the words back at her.

Vastra stopped and bumped her nose against Jenny’s. “Where would you like me to kiss then?” she asked.

Jenny stared into Vastra’s blue eyes, her mouth hanging open, struggling to cope with the frankness of the question.

“If you cannot tell me, will you show me?” Vastra murmured, caressing her cheek. _Apes apparently did it down dark alleys but couldn’t talk about it. Vastra mentally shook her head at the contradiction._

Jenny took Vastra’s hand in hers and moved it to her breast, feeling her nipple stiffen under the cool touch. She hissed as Vastra’s scaly lips touched it. She was used to warm skin, warm touches.

_Vastra was surprised that apes would use their mammary glands in sexual activities but it seemed to be giving the little ape pleasure. She licked against Jenny’s breasts and felt her squirm._

Jenny thought about Vastra’s tongue in other places and let out a small snort of frustration.

“Still not enough?” Vastra stopped and peered down at Jenny.

Jenny covered her face in her hands in embarrassment. But she couldn’t ask that, even if she wanted it. With a groan, she rolled onto her side.

_Vastra patiently curled up behind her, curious as to what would come next, licking at Jenny’s back as her hand massaged Jenny’s breasts. The ape’s breathing was increasing, coming in quick little exhales, her shoulders tensing and relaxing. Eventually Jenny tugged one of Vastra’s hands off her breasts and guided it over her stomach and into her drawers. Vastra gasped, quite unused to such warmth as her hand was feeling, pressed between Jenny’s legs. Her fingers wiggled, exploring what she could not see and Jenny let out a long sigh, moving against them._

_Jenny rolled onto her back, pulling Vastra down for a kiss with her spare hand whilst the other kept moving Vastra’s against her. Vastra felt a rhythm to the motion and a part of her mind memorised it as Jenny guided her. She buried her fingers into Jenny’s hair as the rest of herself got lost in kissing Jenny._

_“Mmf!” Jenny moaned into Vastra’s mouth, arching her back, jerking once, twice more before stilling. Vastra watched her; quietly fascinated by the motions Jenny’s ragged breathing caused. She withdrew her hand, now as warm as a human’s, to a grunt of protest._

“Is that what apes do then?” Vastra asked, staring at her fingers.

Jenny opened her eyes to look at Vastra, taken aback again by the Silurian’s frankness. “Somethin’ along those lines yeah.”

“Hm.” Vastra absentmindedly shot out a tongue to taste her fingers. “Salty. Not unpleasant.”

Jenny flushed bright red and her eyes went wide. But not as wide as they went when Vastra leaned over to whisper in her ear “Perhaps next time you’ll let me kiss you _there_.”

_Vastra was amused at the bizarre contortion Jenny’s face made before the little ape covered her face with a pillow._

_“You do not wish me to?” she teased. The pillow was removed to reveal a glower but Jenny merely turned her back to Vastra and curled up. Vastra head-butted her gently on the shoulder, conscious that she might’ve gone too far, but there was no reaction and she moved off the bed to get changed into her nightgown._

“You stupid insensitive lizard.” Jenny muttered at her, as Vastra went to pull the covers over them.

Vastra paused in curling up behind Jenny. “Apes do not communicate wants and desires as part of a sexual experience?”

“No. They don’t.”

“Would you?” Vastra asked quietly.

“What?” Jenny looked over her shoulder, confused.

“In the future.” Vastra hesitated. “We are different species, Jenny. Communication will be…necessary.”

Jenny considered this thought.

“I do not wish to hurt you.”

Jenny sighed, touched by the sentiment but annoyed at the teasing.

“Fine.” She stared at the ceiling. “I’m tired. S’bin a long day. I want to go to sleep.” She flopped onto her side once more.

_Vastra briefly contemplated the events of the day and indeed the past few days and decided that Jenny was correct in this wish. But she missed the sudden loss of intimacy and was quite doleful as she tucked the covers around the both of them._

Jenny was surprised, given their physical intimacy before, that Vastra didn’t curl up around her as she used to. With a small snort, she wriggled backwards until she hit a solid wall of Silurian, grabbed Vastra’s hand once more and curled it in hers against her stomach. After all, she figured, there was more than one way of communicating.

_Vastra hummed her satisfaction at this arrangement in Jenny’s ear as a way of reply and drifted off to sleep with a happy grin on her face._


	2. She Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as Chapter 42 EXXXtended Version
> 
> Named after the Mary Lambert song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are under 16 and reading this, I would say shame on you but I too have been 14, on the internet, reading fanfictions I wasn’t meant to be. I can't say anything really.
> 
> Scenes of a sexual nature ahead.

Vastra’s lips felt even cooler than usual against Jenny’s neck and the contrast against Jenny’s already heated skin felt delicious. The blankets has been dropped to floor as Vastra fingers fumbled at her buttons. The Silurian let out a soft and uncustomary curse.

“My fingers are too cold.” She explained apologetically.

“Well, let’s warm ‘em up then ey?” Jenny whispered, taking one of Vastra’s hands.

Vastra blinked at her. She’d asked Jenny to communicate but it seemed a large leap to be quite so explicit.

“NOT LIKE…that.” Jenny groaned, flopping forward to rest her forehead against Vastra’s shoulders as she realised what Vastra thought she’d meant.

“Oh? Why not? A perfect way to warm up. A genius idea, my dear.” Vastra grinned, leaving another cold kiss on Jenny’s neck, twining her fingers with Jenny’s.

Jenny took a deep steadying breath. “Fine.” She nodded before leading Vastra up the stairs.

“Is it an ape custom to always have sex in the bedroom?” Vastra asked half way up. “I’ve watched you apes down alleys you know.”

That brought Jenny to an abrupt halt. “We have…you…what??”

“Well, I hid down dark alleys a great deal when walking the streets at night, to avoid being seen. You’d be amazed at what apes get up to down them.” Vastra teased, looking up at her.

“I know exactly what _apes_ get up to down ‘em.” Jenny replied coldly, dropping Vastra’s hand and stalking swiftly upstairs.

Vastra muttered another curse under her breath. “Jenny…” she called out, following her, feet thudding heavily as she ran up the stairs. “Jenny.”

The young woman was undressing as Vastra came into the bedroom but the tenseness of her body told Vastra it was not for any such purposes.

“I’m sorry.”

“We ain’t like that. Are we? Are we like that?”

Something inside Vastra irked at the implication that casual sex was something to be frowned upon. “Regardless of what apes may say about it, casual sex is nothing to be disgusted at. Nor is any particular place people may choose to do it.”

“Casual…” Jenny’s face fell. “You said I was special.”

“You are!” Vastra resisted the urge to shout. “You are. And so is this.” She gestured between them. “But sex is just sex, Jenny Flint, regardless of who does it. Or where.”

Jenny’s face contorted as she struggled between what Vastra was telling her and what 18 years of a Victorian upbringing had taught her.

“You know ‘ow you said that this,” she mirrored Vastra’s gesture, “would be considered a…an…”

“Abomination.” Vastra supplied in a low voice.

“Yeah well. It ain’t nuffin’ like two ‘undred but I still got 18 years tellin’ me that…sex is the same. Especially the sex I want.”

 _So it was the vision of the asylum that loomed in Jenny Flint’s mind. Vastra sighed_.

“Do you think that if we are not like them, you will not be sent to the asylum? The people down the alleys? The girls you knew in the School? That if we somehow prove ourselves more pure in intent we will not be an abomination?” _Vastra waited for a slap, knowing she was pushing Jenny Flint’s buttons in all the wrong ways. But it never came._

“Do you think by not sayin’ it, by avoidin’ it, by dodgin’ it by sayin’ special, by sayin mine, we won’t be an abomination either?”

 _Oh her little ape was very clever. That was somewhat worse than a slap_.

“I won’t say it just to make you feel better about sex.”

“Well I ain’t gonna let you do me down an alley to make you feel better about love. So yes. Fer now. Maybe it ain’t an ape custom but it damn well is mine!”

They froze, glowering at each other. Jenny was the first to look away.

“Guess we still gotta work on the communicatin’ thing.” She said, undoing her dress.

Vastra laughed, to break the tension more than any sense of finding anything funny. “Well it’s a start. At least you call it sex now.”

Jenny laughed too, letting the dress fall away. She walked across to Vastra, burying her face in the Silurian’s shoulder. “Oh gawd.”

Vastra wrapped her arms around Jenny, heaving a sigh of relief that such a large argument hadn’t ended in silence. “And neither of us have stormed off or gone missing. I’d say we’re doing very well at communicating.” She smiled at Jenny’s disbelieving expression. But Jenny couldn’t deny the truth of the statement.

“Well yeah. For us at any rate.”

Vastra gently took the flint hanging from Jenny’s neck in her fingers, running her thumb over the stone, observing the subtle change in Jenny’s eyes. They darkened. Vastra’s knuckles brushed against skin as Jenny’s breathing sped up.

Jenny stared resolutely at Vastra.

“You know, seeing as we _are_ in the bedroom…” Vastra whispered, ducking her head to kiss the flint.

Jenny knew she was being seduced but Vastra was far better at it than Jenny was. Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t try. And she remembered a hissed _“Not enough_.” She pressed a kiss against Vastra’s central head crest, feeling the Silurian tense, kissing across to and along the right crest. Vastra let out a very low, loud moan as Jenny took the point of it into her mouth. Vastra hands clutched at Jenny’s sides, causing a brief twinge of pain from Jenny’s ribs as the young woman sucked.

“Jenny!” Vastra stood upright.

“Enough?” Jenny asked, trailing kisses down to Vastra’s neck, licking and leaving little glistening patches on Vastra’s scales.

“No. But I could’ve hurt you.” Vastra tapped Jenny’s nose in reminder. “My turn?” she grinned.

Jenny nodded and held her arms up above her head, watched as Vastra gently popped the eyelets of her corset and pulled her chemise off. She grazed scaled finger tips across the still bruised ribs. The gentleness touched Jenny but her sigh turned to a hiss as Vastra’s cold lips closed around her nipple, and sucked.

“Whoa!” Jenny grabbed onto Vastra’s shoulders as the Silurian smoothly picked her up.

“I have read this is romantic.” Vastra explained, setting her down on the bed.

“What kind of books you even bin readin’ anyways?” Jenny asked, a little intrigued as she shuffled to lie down on top the sheets.

“Not Alice in Wonderland.” Vastra grinned, lying down beside her and kissing her. Her hand drifted over Jenny’s stomach, which twitched. She gazed into Jenny’s eyes and then stopped, waited, at the edge of Jenny’s waistband. Jenny nodded, her head going back as Vastra’s cold fingers hit her. It seemed they were going to be warmed up that way after all. And she already was warm.

It seemed far more intense this time, with Vastra’s lips at her breasts, her second hand cradling her as before. The Silurian was already pressing hard against her, her hand following the rhythm Jenny had shown her the first time.

She shuddered her way through her first orgasm and Vastra removed her hand, trailing slightly sticky fingers up and over her hip bones. She rolled Jenny onto her side, kissing her shoulder blades, hands coming up to cup her breasts, a leg still covered by a dress inserting its way between Jenny’s.

“Mmf!” Jenny moaned, biting her lip as Vastra’s leg replaced her hand, the friction of the fabric of the dress and the fabric of her drawers against her tantalising but…

“Not enough?”

“No.”

“I could…eat you, little ape, if you’d like.” Jenny could practically hear the grin.

“No.” And the disappointed pout.

“So tell me.”

“I dunno.” It was honest at least. Vastra’s hands and leg stilled and then moved away. “I wish…” Jenny bit it back. She knew what Vastra’s response would be.

“Yes?”

“I wish I could touch yer.” She waited and as predicted the Silurian moved away and off the bed completely. Jenny closed her eyes dejectedly but then she heard the rustle of clothing. She didn’t dare open them again, feeling Vastra climb back onto the bed and lie down behind her once more. But this time Vastra pressed up close behind her and instead of the irritating embroidery she felt only the thin layer of Vastra’s chemise against her skin. Even in bed the Silurian wore thick nightgowns, high necked and long sleeved to help her retain heat. This was something new. She shivered as a cold scaled arm curled round her waist; the green of the scales still not fully warmed matching the bruises. She held her body still, nervous that if she moved, she’d lose the contact.

“Not enough?” Vastra sounded equally terrified, her head pressed in between Jenny’s shoulder blades.

“Enough.” Jenny whispered back, gently covered Vastra’s arm with her own, clasping the Silurian’s hand. “Fer now, more than enough.”

Vastra remained lying behind her as Jenny guided her hand down and she began again the rhythm until Jenny arched and sighed again. Vastra withdrew swiftly once more and Jenny heard the rustle of her changing again. She got off the bed herself when the rustling stopped and grabbed her own nightgown.

“Jus’ goin’ to…y’know. Freshen up.” Jenny reassured Vastra, who was stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, fingers clutching at the iron stead. She paused, the Silurian looked so scared and Jenny couldn’t figure out why. Disregarding the fact she was dressed only in her drawers, Jenny wrapped her arms round Vastra, hugging her from behind.

She felt Vastra relax, felt Vastra turn in her arms and hold her back, fingers toying with her hair.

“Go. I will be here.” Vastra reassured her, letting her go.

When Jenny returned, dressed in her nightgown, Vastra was indeed still there, already curled up in their bed. Jenny slipped in beside her and led on her back, throwing her arm along the pillows.

Vastra opened her eyes as she felt the weight on her pillow but took the invitation and shuffled over to gently tuck herself into Jenny’s side, taking care to avoid bruised ribs. She let out a soft grunt of contentment as Jenny arranged the blankets and covers around them and let herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it ooc? quite possibly but important anyways


	3. The Battles Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 43 Round Her Neck She Wore A Golden Locket XXXtended Version

Jenny rolled onto her back and watched Vastra slide out from under the covers, the look of the Hunt burning in her eyes.

Vastra sat, legs folded under her, trailed her fingers along Jenny’s jaw line.

“How did I come to gain your trust, little ape?”

Jenny’s brow furrowed at the question, distracted enough that she didn’t comment on the ‘little ape’. Was it when Vastra had saved her down a dark alley? After the bank robberies? She’d trusted Vastra as a partner before then, enough to risk that. But with this?

Vastra was frozen, waiting for an answer.

“Guess when you never did get round to eatin’ me.” Jenny shrugged.

“Until now?” Vastra’s smile showed all her teeth.

Jenny rose up onto her elbows and kissed Vastra right in her smile.

Vastra moved her hand to Jenny’s leg and slowly pulled the skirts of Jenny’s dress up. Her tongue flicked out and tasted apprehension but also desire; Jenny’s desire.

Feeling Vastra’s fingers trail up the inside of her thighs, Jenny flopped backwards. It felt wanton and rebelled against everything inside her mind, but the second battle was fought even less convincingly than the first. Particularly when cold fingers ran up and over the waistband of her drawers. Vastra kissed her as her stomach twitched and Jenny reached a hand up to grasp a head crest.

“Thought you was gonna eat me.”

“My dear, I will _devour you_.” Vastra hissed in her ear as her fingers dipped into Jenny’s warmth. “But there’s nothing wrong with a little taster.”

Jenny’s body shuddered as Vastra teased her lips with her fingers, spreading the wetness that had already collected. Her chest felt constrained by her corset, her ribs aching and the material of her chemise rubbing against her breasts with her breaths made her nipples peak. All of her clothes felt too tight and rough against her suddenly sensitised skin.

She swore softly as one of Vastra’s fingers slid inside her and the Silurian stilled.

“Keep goin’.” Jenny nodded.

Vastra gently explored with her finger, revelling in the textures but Jenny quickly became frustrated and bucked her hips.

“Not enough?” Vastra was disappointed, but she stopped her exploration; she could always try another time.

She withdrew her hand and delicately licked her finger.

“Had enough of your starter Madame?” Jenny asked, with as innocent a face as she could muster.

Vastra smirked, amused by the impatience. She pulled Jenny’s drawers down, just enough for her tongue to have no impediment and then moved down the bed. She felt Jenny tense. Her head tilted to one side as she saw for the first time the dark thatch of hair and the folds and spots that she had been touching, that brought Jenny such pleasure.

Her tongue darted out, almost on instinct.

“Ow!” Jenny sat up suddenly, almost bumping Vastra as her knees bent.

“Should I …’go gennel’?” Vastra attempted to copy Jenny’s accent and failed.

Jenny leaned forward and kissed her. “No need ter sting me with it.”

“I’m sorry.” Vastra looked rather doleful until Jenny kissed her again, licking at her scaled lips until they parted before pulling away. “I see.” Vastra grinned as Jenny led back down again. _The ape had difficulties discussing sex with words, but she was inventive at communicating her desires in other ways._

Vastra’s tongue was not as cold as her fingers always seemed to be but felt rougher than her scales. It surprised Jenny, given that Vastra’s tongue usually felt quite smooth, against other parts of her body. The sensation was far from painful as the forked tip flickered over her clit. Jenny let out a keen reminiscent of Vastra’s own and the Silurian pulled back to carefully watch Jenny as she led on the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

“Jenny?” Vastra asked, after a few more minutes, mildly concerned.

Jenny hauled herself off the bed, avoiding Vastra’s eye and went to the chest of drawers, tugging out another pair of underwear. “Did you enjoy yer breakfast?”

Vastra smiled wryly as she rose from the bed. “It was delectable. Did you?”

Jenny walked over to her, stood on tiptoe to whisper in her ear. “Still a bit hungry.” She whirled around towards the door.

“Oh?” Vastra called after her.

Jenny stopped, looked at the floor, brow furrowed again. She hadn’t thought to ask back but it struck her now. “When did you start trustin’ me?”

The answer came more easily to Vastra’s mind. “When you did not shy away at my face. When you fought to get me out a cage. When you stayed with me, despite every incentive for you to leave.”

“What incentives? Like gettin’ murdered by a gang?” Jenny snorted.

“And after they were dealt with. It has not always been easy…yet you stayed. You protected me.”

Jenny remembered. “Guess you were a bit of a pain at times.” She paused, waiting for Vastra’s reaction but there was nothing but a carefully guarded stare. She grinned, Vastra wasn’t falling for it. “You make up for it in other ways.”

“Well, shall I make it up to you some more then?” Vastra was piqued at yet more teasing.

“The Irregulars’ll be round soon.” Jenny protested.

“I’ll be quick.” Vastra gently caught Jenny around her waist.

“You make me quick.” Jenny muttered, leaning into the embrace. It was getting increasingly hard to win the argument against.

Vastra laid her down, her legs hanging off the end of the bed, before diving under Jenny’s skirts. Undressing had its advantages and was fun, but there was something to be said for expediency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: horny bastards…


	4. Naked Shines The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as Spinning Jenny Chapter 51 EXXXtended version
> 
> Soz for the long wait I forgot about this one (I wrote it originally in like...July or something)
> 
> The title is from a Robert Graves poem

That night, Jenny deliberately stripped down to her drawers and then, as Vastra watched curiously from the bed, removed those too and straddled her as Vastra lay back. The Silurian caught on to her urgency and hunger, as if it were a tangible taste in the air. She had promised Jenny here at least. Complete vulnerability here then, to make up for the loss of closeness elsewhere.

Vastra froze as she tried to copy Jenny’s bravery but the young woman stopped her anyway, whispering reassurance that it did not matter.

“I’ll be naked for the both of us.”

“Well. Apart from your cast.” Vastra teased idly. Jenny sat back on her heels and gave Vastra a look. The Silurian returned one of mock contrition and moved forward onto her knees, dragging her nightgown over her head.

“There.” Vastra leant forward to whisper in Jenny’s ear. “I shall be naked for the both of us.”

“You din’t ‘ave to!” Jenny looked so concerned when Vastra sat back, looked so determinedly into her eyes, that Vastra’s heart melted.

“I wanted to.” She smiled. Nervously she crawled back under the covers, reaching out to touch Jenny. Jenny stroked her head crests gently, kissing her, and then pulled the crocheted hat she’d made for Vastra over Vastra’s crests. The Silurian had worn it every night since she’d first pulled it on.

“There. Now we both ain’t naked.”

“That rather defeats the object.” Vastra was highly amused.

“What is the object? Fer you I mean.”

Vastra made no reply, catching onto Jenny’s implied meaning.

“I thought we was meant ter be communicatin’ an’ the like.” Jenny looked disappointed.

“I am not ready for…” Vastra stopped and rolled Jenny gently onto her back. “This is enough.” She assured Jenny, dipping her head to lick at Jenny’s breasts, holding herself over Jenny. Even with a breath to prepare herself, when she slipped her thigh between Jenny’s legs she moaned.

“So wet…so warm…”

Jenny arched beneath her as she moved, letting herself gently down on top of Jenny, revelling in the heat of Jenny’s skin with soft groans that mingled with Jenny’s own gasps.

The cool rough scales against her were inflaming Jenny and she pressed herself against Vastra.

“Can I kiss you…there?”

“Do it!”

Vastra moved off Jenny to a grunt of frustration, trailing fingers down Jenny’s stomach and along her thighs, bringing her legs up into triangles.

Grunts, moans and gasped curses filled their room as Vastra licked, lipped and sucked at Jenny. The salt taste was not unpleasant. Jenny shuddered as Vastra kissed her clit.

“Get up here.” She gasped, collapsing half spent across the bed sheets. She grasped Vastra’s head crests with her left hand as the Silurian obeyed her and Vastra groaned at the sensation. It gave her an idea and she moved back down, pressing her central crest against Jenny’s centre and moved.

“Oh!” Jenny let out a sharp gasp of surprise and her grasp on Vastra’s head crests tightened. “Ow!” The Silurian jerked involuntarily against her.

“My apologies.” Vastra murmured, letting Jenny guide her. She clicked restlessly at the warmth and the slick feel of Jenny; it was causing something inside her to twitch. But she was not quite ready for that.  She keened in frustration as her body warred with her mind but her mind won, and as Jenny came with a soft exhalation of Vastra’s name, the Silurian merely curled up at her side.

“Blimey.” Jenny whispered.

“That good?” Vastra’s smug aura crept up to Jenny.

Jenny rolled carefully onto her right side, her left hand reaching out to trace Vastra’s cheeks and nose. Vastra allowed the touch to drift down her neck and onto her shoulders. She looked into Jenny’s eyes and saw wonder dancing with the reflected candlelight in them. Jenny sat up, lying on her side was paining her arm. She sat cross-legged beside Vastra as the Silurian lay curled up, the night air cool on her skin but she made no motion to cover herself. Jenny traced the large scales at the top of Vastra’s arms, following the line of them down her arm, feeling the muscles under the scales tense. She took Vastra’s hand in hers, lifted it to her lips and kissed the scaled knuckles.

“I ‘eard thas romantic.” She smiled awkwardly, clasping Vastra’s hand in her own and lying back down on her back, the action pulling Vastra’s arm across her stomach.

“Do you wish to bathe before bed?” the Silurian asked.

“That an invitation?” Jenny teased.

“I would not be averse to freshening up.” Vastra shrugged, getting up and making her way to the bathroom. _Truly it was delightful to have running hot water again, she thought as she ran a bath._

Jenny arrived, carrying towels and a nightgown awkwardly under her arm. It occurred to the young woman that apart from walking in on Vastra once, she had never seen the Silurian bathe.

“D’you ‘ave ter use a special soap?” She asked, depositing the towels over a wooden chair. Vastra wordlessly handed her a bottle filled with what looked like oil.

Jenny climbed into the bath with Vastra and poured some on her hand before rubbing it into Vastra’s head crests.

The Silurian hummed with pleasure before Jenny dumped a cup of water over her head in long awaited retaliation.

Vastra splashed her for it.

“Oi! Careful of me cast!” Jenny warned her, only half in jest. But Vastra relented and took the bottle of oil so she could wash seriously.

Jenny sat with her knees up to her chest, watching and studying Vastra’s body curiously. “You don’ ‘ave a stomach hole.”

“No. Silurians are born from eggs. No need for a hole.”

“Do you have…y’know…”

Vastra went a darker green. “Yes, I have that hole.”

Jenny had a hundred and one more questions teeming in her mind but closed her mouth on all of them. “S’not important.” She muttered to herself, leaning back, making sure her cast was hung over the side.

“Hm?” Vastra looked up from oiling her feet.

“S’fine.”

“Do you need my assistance?”

Jenny nodded and Vastra awkwardly slid around her to sit behind her.

“How am I meant to assist you like this?” Vastra asked, as Jenny leant back against her, delighting in the feel of the scales, warm and soft from the heat of the bath. Snorting in fond exasperation at the lack of answer except for a small smile, Vastra fished the cleaning cloth out of the water and meticulously washed Jenny’s arm. Jenny placed her own hand over Vastra’s and washed her front before leaning forward so Vastra could wash her back and neck.

“You said you wanted to be close right?” Jenny asked. “Close…ain’t just sex is it.”

“No.” Vastra agreed. Such milestones were being made tonight it seemed.

“I like it. Bein’ close like this too.”

“Even if someone were to walk in?”

“At this time o’ night?” Jenny yawned.

“A burglar?”

“Late night snack for yer.” Jenny slumped backwards once more, causing ripples in the bath water.

“Bed.” Vastra whispered softly, hauling Jenny with her as she cautiously got up. The bottom of the bath was slippery.

Jenny fell asleep, still half curled up in her towels on the bed as Vastra, dried and sitting resplendent in her bare green scales, brushed her hair into a plait.


	5. The Lightest Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in Swindon, otherwise known as Chapter 62 XXXtended Version

_“There isn’t a lot of room.” Jenny pointed out, guessing at Vastra’s meaning. They’d had trouble sharing the single bed, between Vastra stealing all the covers and the sagging springs of the mattress. Jenny had even slept on the floor just to see if it would be more comfortable, but Vastra had complained about the lack of heat._

_Vastra quirked an eye ridge at the observation. “Oh, you want to show me instead!”_

_“No! I mean…yes.” Jenny groaned. “You know you meant it like that.”_

_“Did I? Well that’s news to me.” Vastra raised both her eye ridges._

_“Oh so I’d tell you and then we’d just drop off to sleep?”_

_Vastra looked puzzled at Jenny’s confrontational tone. “Of course. Sex does not necessarily follow a declaration of love.”_

_The young woman led there silently for a moment. “I want to show you.”_

_Vastra lay there, unable to mistake Jenny’s meaning that time. And yet she did not make a move. She was not averse to Jenny’s suggestion, despite just wanting to hear Jenny say it. But there were certain things to consider. Not the least of which was indeed the size of the bed. And their penchant for being walked in on._

_“What’re you afraid of?” Jenny asked suddenly. “Me, I’m afraid of losing you. Someone walkin’ in or hearing us an’…” Jenny trailed off. “What’re you afraid of?”_

_Vastra clambered over Jenny and strode to the door, locking it. She turned around and leant against it pensively. Jenny waited, watching her stand there._

_“Apes.” Vastra said simply, after a short while._

_Jenny got up, slowly approaching the Silurian. She reached a hand up to cup Vastra’s face, stroking her cheek with a thumb. A wry smile appeared on Jenny’s lips._

_“I love yer.”_

_Vastra’s blue eyes lit up and she let out a short soft sigh. She clasped Jenny’s head in both her hands and kissed her soundly. It did not always follow that sex had to happen, but there was something delicious about the way those words sounded that started her off._

Jenny’s body swayed, gravitating closer to Vastra’s as Vastra’s thin tongue slipped between her lips.

“Mmf!”

Vastra stopped, leaning back to look down at Jenny properly.

“Thought this was me meant to be showin’ you.” Jenny protested.

Vastra nodded and moved back towards the bed, pulling her nightgown over her head. Jenny smothered a giggle as the collar got caught on one of Vastra’s crests and followed, helping disentangle it.

“There.” She couldn’t stop a grin as she flung the nightgown onto the bed.

Vastra glowered at her, shivering, her face the dark green of a blush, the rest of her already paling. The sight of the shivers sobered Jenny and she divested herself of her own nightgown before tugging the Silurian back into bed.

Vastra rolled onto her back, pulling Jenny and the duvet on top of her. The springs sagged even more under the weight of both of them in one spot and created a small dip that soon filled with warmth. Jenny lay there, feeling the cool scales take on her body heat, her cheek on Vastra’s flat chest. She remembered being surprised at that, in the first embarrassed glimpse of Vastra naked. Later, after they’d robbed a few banks, Vastra had invested in filled corsets, to create a more human figure. When Jenny had eventually plucked up enough courage to question her as to why Vastra wanted such a thing, the Silurian had claimed it helped to be attractive when talking to male apes and, as they couldn’t see her face, the appearance of an ample bosom was her only option. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever had a problem in that regard.” Vastra had sniffed waspishly. The backhanded compliment had surprised Jenny at the time but she’d conceded the point.

Jenny lay there, one hand clasping Vastra’s shoulder, the other entwined with Vastra’s hand. One leg was nestled between Vastra’s, the other bent and flung over Vastra’s hip. The Silurian led there, her breathing slow and even. It hitched when Jenny’s hand moved from Vastra’s shoulder, across her chest and down her side.

“Vastra…” The Silurian waited, not giving anything away. “You said you had… _that_ hole.”

Vastra shifted awkwardly. “It is not like an ape’s. A human’s.” She amended before Jenny could poke her or move away. “It’s called a cloaca.”

“A what?” Jenny rose on her elbows to look Vastra in the eyes.

“Cloaca. But I suppose in principle it works in a similar way.”

“Can I see?”

Vastra laughed. “You are still terrible at seduction.”

Jenny did scowl at that and rolled off Vastra who gave a small keen at the sudden chill and moved after her. The springs jangled in complaint. Vastra kissed Jenny’s neck softly in apology.

“Can I touch yours?” she whispered in Jenny’s ear.

“Oh yes, because your seduction technique is so wonderful.” Jenny bit back sarcastically.

“At least I didn’t call it a hole!”

“Well it is a hole!”

“The correct term for yours is the vaginal opening.”

“The _what?_ ”

“May I?” Vastra waggled her fingers.

Jenny gave her an amused glare and nodded. 

“Now then, down here,” Vastra grazed one finger over Jenny’s stomach until she reached Jenny’s slit. “We have the vulva. Consisting of the outer labia,” she ran the tip over Jenny’s folds, causing the young woman to hiss. “The inner labia,”

“Is this a seduction or a science lesson?”

“Patience!” Vastra tutted at the interruption. “The clitoris.” She pressed gently against it.

“Think I like that one.” Jenny gasped.

Vastra smiled smugly and kissed her, moving her whole finger against Jenny’s clit as she did. The muffled moans made Vastra hum quietly in her chest. She knelt over Jenny, slowly kissing her way to Jenny’s nipples as she felt Jenny grow slick and her finger slide inside.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lying half sprawled on top of Vastra, resting after her orgasm, Jenny murmured sleepily “Does yours work like that then? Do you have a…clitoris?”

“Not in the same place.”

“Where’s yours then?”

“Inside.”

Jenny felt Vastra tense under her and let her next question die on her lips. She kissed Vastra and snuggled closer to her, pulling the duvet over them both. Vastra blinked, puzzled but Jenny was warm and the bed, despite the dubious springs, was comfortable when they were in the hollow caused by both their weights. She thought to say something more, to explain or joke, or even just close the conversation but as Jenny was getting better at verbal communication, so Vastra was learning the non-verbal. By the gentle snores she could hear they were done for tonight, and by the cries she’d elicited earlier, she knew it had been pleasurable, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> googling “How Do Lizards Have Sex”. Life of a Writer. 
> 
> The Lightest Touch:
> 
> Good poetry begins with  
> the lightest touch,  
> a breeze arriving from nowhere,  
> a whispered healing arrival,  
> a word in your ear,  
> a settling into things,  
> then like a hand in the dark  
> it arrests your whole body,  
> steeling you for revelation. - David Whyte


	6. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as Chapter 69 XXXtended Version
> 
> A little hasty in execution, let me know if there's any mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> named after The Table by The Beautiful South 
> 
> “This table has four sturdy legs and a heart of very near wild oak.  
> Where others would’ve screamed out loud my friend, this one never even spoke.  
> I’ve been spat upon ooh I’ve been sat upon ooh I’ve been treated like a bed,  
> been carried like a stretcher when someone thinks they’re dead”

Jenny led Vastra further into the kitchen.

“My dear?” Vastra was a little puzzled as Jenny went to kiss her again.

“Well if she ain’t gonna come back hasslin’ us no more, why not continue in our ‘activities’?” Jenny shrugged, not quite meeting Vastra’s eye.

“You’re angry.” Vastra stated, stepping backwards.

“Well she don’t have the right!” Jenny exploded. “None of ‘em do! They just say whatever they want. Pearce. The Doctor. Donna. They all just…even Rose they all just assume whatever the hell they want! They got no clue!”

“It bothers you that much?”

“They don’t know! They just spout off and judge and they got no clue!”

“About us?” Vastra was mystified as to the reason behind Jenny’s outburst. “I’d say they have some clue.”

“No, they don’t! They treat it like it’s a joke. Like it don’t mean anythin’. Even you.”

“Me?”

“Stormin’ in here with a bunch of police officers? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that you were in danger! And I can’t catch bullets with my tongue, for your information. Why do you think I left the circus?”

“I just don’t get it! Are we hidin’ it or are we not caring? You…”

“I don’t think Gregson has the braincells to be able to figure it.”

“And the Queen?”

“Jenny,” Vastra grasped the young woman’s hands in her own, “I do care. I have no wish to go around declaring to the entirety of London that we’re together. And for that, it might be wise to…continue the façade of maid and mistress? It works well. But here in this house, I do not wish to hide.” She smiled. “I too get annoyed. I think I should have the perfect right to ‘snog you on the kitchen table’.”

“Ha.” Jenny laughed.

“Possibly with the door locked.” Vastra amended with a smile. “And whilst we’re working, why not be open? Most of the time the people involved in our cases are focussing on far stranger things than two people loving each other.”

“Or the people involved in them are like that themselves.” Jenny frowned reflectively.

“Well there you are then.” Vastra spread her hands out.

Jenny stepped towards her, taking them in her own hands. “So you love me then?”

Vastra’s eyes glittered. “Shall I show you?”

“What, on the kitchen table?” Jenny quipped. Her eyes went wide as Vastra merely grinned, the grin that told her Vastra had been plotting. And Jenny had just cottoned on.

 

Jenny liked the kitchen table. It stood so sturdy on the flagstones, as she led on it, her dress unbuttoned to her waist and corset undone, one of Vastra’s hands at her breast. Her skirt was hitched up, drawers in a heap on the floor. The fingers of Vastra’s other hand curled deep within her as she thrust. Her hands clutched at Vastra’s head crests as the Silurian ‘snogged’ her. Jenny felt a sense of reckless abandon as she gasped in between kisses. Vastra slid her hand round from Jenny’s breast to her back and drew her upright. The movement made Jenny cry out, clinging to Vastra.

The Silurian slid Jenny’s dress down from her shoulders, kissing her from the jaw, down her throat to her shoulder. Jenny wriggled out of the top half of her dress, depositing her corset on the floor with her drawers. Vastra’s tongue shot out and down Jenny’s chemise and Jenny’s head went back. She gave a long, low moan and Vastra felt the clenching of muscles around her fingers. Jenny collapsed against her.

Vastra withdrew her hand and gently tugged Jenny’s dress all the way down, leaving Jenny in her chemise. Jenny had swift debate with herself, but the argument that it was fairly obvious what they were doing and a chemise would not save her any more than a pair of drawers was convincing and she stood to slowly draw it over her head.

“I feel distinctly overdressed.” Vastra remarked as her hand reached out to hold the flint necklace she’d given Jenny. Jenny merely shrugged and perched on the table. Alarms went off in her head, that this made her precisely everything her uncle had called her but she’d had enough of caring, for today at least. She watched as Vastra slowly unbuttoned her gown, removing the layers that usually covered every inch of green scales they could until Vastra stood in just her chemise. The Silurian paused for a moment. Jenny wondered if a grubby shift was also swimming to the forefront of Vastra’s mind. Vastra tugged it decisively off, throwing it behind her. Jenny’s surprise must’ve registered on her face for Vastra remarked, “It won’t spare me the cage any more than yours will the poke hole.”

Jenny frowned, reaching out and pulling Vastra to her. Vastra smiled at the fiercely protective expression, gently kissing Jenny. Jenny led back down, her shoulder blades complaining at the lack of any soft material. Vastra kissed the hollow in Jenny’s clavicle, down between her breasts, making Jenny squirm as she left a trail of kisses down her stomach. 

“May I kiss you…there?” Vastra asked, kneeling down on the pile of abandoned clothing to spare her knees the cold floor.

“Do it.” Jenny closed her eyes, waiting.

A tongue licked around her lips, Vastra’s own lips sucking on them before sliding her tongue inside her, dexterously stroking the spot her fingers had curled against earlier.

Jenny let out a stream of hissed curse words, her hands clutching at the table’s surface as Vastra’s tongue slid out to dab at her clit. The sensation began to overwhelm her and she sat back up. Vastra looked up at her from between her legs and Jenny slid off the table, which had grown quickly uncomfortable. She bent over and kissed Vastra on her central head crest, making the Silurian sigh with pleasure.

Vastra stood up. Warm hands clutched at the bared scales across her shoulders as Vastra slid her leg in between Jenny’s, bringing her to a gentler orgasm with slow grinds. Jenny collapsed back against the table, her legs shaking slightly and it shifted across the flagstones with an ear-splitting screech.

Vastra stared at Jenny as if she’d made the noise. “That good?”

Jenny gave her one of her best unimpressed glares before collapsing against her.

“Hm.” Vastra hummed, relishing in the warmth of Jenny’s body against her. “I think on the whole I prefer the bed.”

Jenny laughed breathlessly. “Take me there then.”

“A third time?” Vastra raised her eye ridges.

“No, I meant…” Jenny gave up with a sigh, too elated to bother arguing. It was still a rare occurrence that she got to feel so much of Vastra so openly against her.

“Well the bed will certainly be softer either way.” Vastra mused.

“Mmhm.” Jenny agreed emphatically. Her shoulder blades felt rather bruised and she wasn’t sure she would forgive her previously solid and unshifting kitchen table for moving like that.

Vastra lifted Jenny into her arms and carried her upstairs, abandoning the fallen clothing on the kitchen floor to serve as a clue for anyone who might break their way into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny’s table decided to protest at such treatment tho.

**Author's Note:**

> I forget the end tally but I'm pretty sure it was probably a majority vote.


End file.
